Water And A Flame
by Spencer Pretty
Summary: Erudição e Audácia são facções completamente diversas. Enquanto os eruditos são conhecidos por seu intelecto sagaz, os audaciosos possuem bravura o bastante para ultrapassar suas limitações. O que as pessoas desconhecem é a união proibida e obscura entre a líder geniosa Jeanine Matthews e o comandante corajoso Eric.
1. Capítulo 1

O som estridente do telefone desperta a mulher que prontamente coloca-se sentada à cama. Os olhos cinzentos estão afoitos à procura do aparelho que continua a emitir o mesmo som irritante, desesperado para que seja atendido o quanto antes. Será que a pessoa que a procura ainda não se deu conta de que durante a madrugada as pessoas dormem? Não é de seu feitio receber ligações noturnas. Aliás, pode-se dizer que aqueles que a conhecem não são tolos de acordá-la em meio a uma noite escura, sem estrelas, sem lua. Pensando bem, isso não deve ser obra de alguém que habita a sua mesma facção. Burrice não existe dentro da Erudição. Quem a está contatando não a conhece, muito menos as regras que a mesma impõe aos membros eruditos que a veneram.

Silêncio. Será que o inútil que despertara a mulher loira finalmente terminara e dera-se por vencido? Será que ele compreendera que Jeanine Matthews não se daria ao trabalho de atendê-lo tarde da noite? Será que...? Talvez as coisas não sejam tão superficiais quanto parecem. Por um acaso o plano fora descoberto e o imbecil que a está importunando tentou avisá-la de que ela corre perigo? Mas, se algo realmente deu errado, ela já não deveria ter sido avisada antes de ir para a cama? Quer dizer, como alguém que a apóia seria escuso o suficiente para levar à tona esta ideia, tornando-a pública e fácil de dar errado? Não, os líderes da Audácia não trabalham desta maneira. Ao menos, não um deles em especial.

As mãos longas dirigem-se ao rosto cansado. Ela sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Não agora que tivera seus sonhos suspensos por uma ligação insistente. Além do mais, se o energúmeno que lhe telefonara aceitou tão facilmente seu desdém, ele jamais teria seu número entre seus contatos. Por favor, estamos falando da mulher mais brilhante de toda a Chicago futurista. Estamos falando da líder Erudita, a que possui maior poder dentro da sociedade que está fadada às ruínas, caso não a apóie. Ela jamais se permitiria dar a um completo inútil seu número pessoal. Nem mesmo os membros do governo, os insuportáveis membros da Abnegação têm a honra de possuir uma relação tão estreita junto a ela. Francamente, alguém genial e perspicaz como Jean não se misturaria com subordinados. O barulho estridente retorna. Pelo visto a situação não pode ser chamada de corriqueira. Aliás, quem a procura não deve ser qualquer um como ela imaginara.

Ainda no escuro, os olhos astutos da líder nata procuram pelo telefone que não está próximo. Ela levanta do leito desfeito notando, sobre uma mesa no canto esquerdo do cômodo, uma luz azul picando continuamente. É dali que o som irritante vem. É da mesma mesa, à esquerda do quarto, onde papéis foram deixados espalhados desde a noite anterior. É o mesmo local no qual suas ideias estão detalhadamente especificadas, nos vários documentos que vem sido analisados há mais de 6 meses. Lá é onde seu plano brilhante foi escrito, desenvolvido e tem sido pesquisado atualmente no mundo real.

Cuidadosa, Jeanine contorna a cama queen size, preocupando-se em não se machucar ou até mesmo tropeçar em móveis ou livros que costumam ficar espalhados pelo aposento. Assim que se aproxima da mesa os dedos ansiosos apertam o aparelho com força. O som é ainda mais estridente agora que o telefone encontra-se em suas mãos.

Ajustando um pouco os olhos para acostumar-se com a claridade da tela, Jeanine prende a respiração ao ler as palavras "número desconhecido". Mas é muita petulância a pessoa incomodá-la em meio à madrugada e ainda achar que está no direito de esconder-se atrás de uma sequência numérica misteriosa. Quem é este covarde afinal?

-Identifique-se. – diz em tom furioso.

-Boas notícias. – a voz do outro lado da linha responde prontamente. Não parece a voz de alguém da mesma idade da líder erudita. Pelo contrário, a voz masculina é grossa e jovial, de alguém que mal completara 18 anos. – Os últimos testes acabam de ser concluídos. A próxima e efetiva fase pode ser iniciada a qualquer instante.

A mulher de 45 anos emudece. Não esperava por aquela informação, não tarde da noite. O coração dispara no peito, ansioso por constatar os resultados de algo que mudará por completo a sociedade. Simplesmente inacreditável. Ela não pode acreditar. A erudita não conseguiria suportar esperar até o dia seguinte para verificar com seus próprios olhos o seu projeto de uma vida inteira sendo colocado em prática.

-Espere-me na entrada do quartel general. Estarei aí em 10 minutos.

-Sim, Sra. Matthews. – o homem agora soava tão ansioso quanto a mulher loira.

Ainda conectados pela linha telefônica, Jeanine emitiu um suspiro e disse inesperadamente:

-Eric?

-Pois não, Jeanine?

-Se o que você me diz é verdade, teremos muito o que comemorar esta noite.

-Providenciarei algo especial só para você.

-Não, meu querido. – disse a líder da Erudição enquanto abria um sorriso malicioso nos lábios carnudos – Providencie algo para nós dois.

Ambos encerraram a ligação ao mesmo tempo. Havia muita ansiedade, muita vontade de provar ao outro que a união os fortaleceria, principalmente durante a última e extraordinária fase.

O veículo preto pouco se preocupa com a alta velocidade. O motorista facilmente ultrapassa os 320 km. A passageira tem pressa. Anseia por respostas, por verificações reais a respeito de seu projeto. Os prédios completamente escuros dão um ar sombrio ao cenário. Não é possível ver as ruínas e as más conservações. Vêem-se somente fachadas obsoletas, de uma época que fora incapaz de seguir adiante, ao decorrer do tempo.

O banco de couro confortável incomoda a passageira que tem pressa em chegar ao seu destino. O terno azul marinho confunde-se com o estofado da mesma cor. Os olhos cinzentos olham de relance para o relógio de pulso que marca 2h15 da manhã. Não há mais sono, muito menos preocupação. Há somente ansiedade, vontade de ver anos de pesquisa sendo postos em prática.

Quando Jeanine Mathews propôs aliança entre as facções da Erudição e Audácia, a mesma jamais imaginou algo tão grandioso e extraordinário quanto aquilo que está prestes a ocorrer. É verdade que os eruditos são repletos de inteligência, conhecimento vasto e vontade gigantesca de ir atrás do novo, do diferente, do impossível. Mas, o que todo erudito sabe é que não há triunfo sem esforço e para consegui-lo é preciso o uso de ferramentas, armamentos que vão além de analises em laboratórios. É preciso ir a campo e, nesse caso, nada melhor do que utilizar da melhor equipe acostumada a batalhas: os membros da facção da Audácia.

Quando as cinco facções foram criadas ficou determinado que os membros da Abnegação fossem os únicos capazes de governar a sociedade. São seres incorruptíveis, completamente doadores de si, sempre dispostos a estender a mão, ao mais necessitados, quando necessário. Todavia, é simplesmente inadmissível as outras quatro facções não possuírem voz em meio às tomadas de decisão. Isso pode soar presunçoso e pouco educado. Sim, se você pensar a respeito isso é realmente desagradável de pensar e ainda mais de dizer em voz alta. Entretanto, como pessoas que sempre se preocupam tanto com os menos afortunados podem compreender o que facções melhor estruturadas precisam para sobreviver? Por favor, o mundo não é feito apenas por grupos pobres, ignorantes por terem feito a decisão errada e ter caído em uma facção que nada tinha a ver com seus perfis. Quer dizer, um adolescente de 16 anos espera exatamente o quê? Uma vida fácil, sem compreensão de mundo e de si mesmo? Muita coisa precisa ser mudada. A sociedade atual precisa de uma repaginaçã Erudição quem precisa apresentar ao mundo a era do conhecimento e da libertação.

O veiculo estaciona após o percurso de 10 minutos. O motorista sai de seu acento e educadamente abre a porta da passageira para que a mesma possa sair com elegância. Os saltos agulha tocam o solo com leveza. As pernas bem torneadas exibem uma perfeição que vai muito além da esperada para uma mulher de 45 anos. A saia azul marinha é simples, porém elegante. Não é comprida, muito menos curta. Ideal, como tudo na Erudição. A blusa de seda, azul mais clara, possui um decote um tanto quanto provocante, permitindo que qualquer homem crie expectativas que vão além dos rudimentares pensamentos ferinos, excitando-o com uma simples observação. O casaco leve, em tom azul marinho escuro, cria a graciosidade que compões a aparência magistral da líder erudita. A pasta entre os dedos é apenas um acessório que poderia ser dispensado a qualquer momento.

Um homem de vestes pretas a aguarda. Os braços musculosos, outrora defensivos, relaxam ao analisar a dama que se dirige a ele. O sorriso malicioso estende-se, enquanto os olhos escuros cintilam um brilho nunca antes emitido. Será que ela vestira-se daquela forma convidativa especialmente para ele? Será que ela o conhece tão bem que é capaz de enlouquecê-lo apenas com aquelas vestes?

-Concluo que os resultados foram alcançados. - diz a mulher loira enquanto segue um dos líderes da Audácia por um corredor estreito.

-Diria que foram ainda melhores. – responde o rapaz abrindo uma porta pesada de metal conforme realiza um gesto para que a acompanhante caminhe à sua frente.

Jeanine pára diante de Eric, extremamente próxima a ele, podendo sentir partes de seu corpo junto ao dela. Aquilo não soa nem um pouco constrangedor. Pelo contrário, seus corpos tão rentes é algo muito provocante, delicioso, quase um êxtase.

-O que você quer dizer com resultados ainda melhores, Eric?

A voz baixa e cativante faz os pêlos do garoto da Audácia eriçar. Aquela mulher sempre soube como estimular pensamentos sujos em sua mente masculina deturpada. Acercando seu corpo ainda mais, ele faz com que a dama toque suas costas à parede gelada. Os olhos cinzentos continuam fixos aos olhos escuros do rapaz. Um dos braços de Eric dirige-se aos tijolos, como se procurasse prender sua presa. Vê-la acossada é excitante demais para um ex-erudito. A mão livre desliza demoradamente pelo decote provocante de Jeanine. O dedo indicador demora-se confortavelmente sobre um dos mamilos já enrijecidos da dama. Aquilo muito o diverte. Os lábios encostam suavemente uma das orelhas de erudita e a voz que na maioria das vezes é alta, grossa e assustadora, agora é baixa, um sussurro provocante.

-A curiosidade ainda vai te colocar em apuros, Jeanine.

Inesperadamente o garoto leva os dentes ao lóbulo da mulher, mordendo-o levemente. Sua pele é suave e emite um odor cítrico. Sua excitação é ainda mais evidente. Como a senhora à sua frente pode causa-lhe tanto prazer? Ele, um garoto que mal completara 18 anos consegue sentir-se atraído por alguém que poderia ser a sua mãe? Mas Jean não é qualquer uma. Aliás, ela nunca o fora. E por Eric conhecê-la tão bem, já que viveu na Erudição por 16 anos, o rapaz sabe que sua ex-líder sempre fora peculiar, única. Os dentes divertem-se. Os ouvidos do garoto deliciam-se enquanto escutam gemidos vindos da dama que o puxa ainda mais para perto de si. Os lábios de Eric deslizam suavemente pelo pescoço de Jeanine e devagar os mesmos retornam aos seus ouvidos, sussurrando palavras provocantes:

-Eu adoro te ver em perigo. Adoro te ver encurralada, como agora. É delicioso vê-la acuada.

Jeanine sorri maliciosamente. Uma de suas mãos puxa o rosto do Eric com violência. O menino assusta-se com o movimento inesperado, sendo agora acuado, no outro lado do corredor. Jean o tem preso, próximo a ela, podendo sentir sua respiração ofegante. Aquilo é tão divertido quanto perigoso. O jogo acabara de iniciar e as coisas já estão tomando proporções inimagináveis. Aproximando os lábios carnudos das orelhas repletas de cicatrizes, a dama sussurra em voz insinuante:

-Eu não sou as menininhas de 14 anos da sua facção patética que adora colocar-se em apuros para chamar a sua atenção. – as unhas compridas afora provocam um certo desconforto no garoto. Ela o está machucando. Ela aperta suas mandíbulas com extrema violência que chega a deixar o intrépido aturdido de prazer. – Sou eu quem lhe provoca perigo. Sou eu quem lhe atormenta os sonhos. Sou eu quem vivo entre os seus pensamentos. Sou eu quem o amedronta e quem sempre deixará perturbado. Acredite, querido, você ainda não viu nada.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Jeanine aproxima seus lábios aos de Eric e o beija violentamente, chegando a ferir-lhe a carne. O gosto de sangue que agora mistura-se às suas salivas torna tudo ainda mais excitante. As línguas brincam divertidas, uma corrida demorada, um jogo que poderia durar eternamente e que jamais teria um vencedor.

Repentinamente, Jeanine separa-se do rapaz aturdido. Por um instante é como se aquele beijo nada significasse à dama fria e calculista. Eric sente-se como um brinquedinho nas mãos da senhora insana. E, mesmo tudo aquilo soando tão estranho, o jogo o interessa ainda mais.

Dando as costas ao adolescente da Audácia, o mesmo que ainda controla-se para esconder sua excitação visivelmente aparente, Jeanine caminha alguns metros á sua frente enquanto fala em um tom divertido e malicioso:

-Seja obediente e leve-me ao nosso projeto.


	2. Capítulo 2

Um dos motivos para Jeanine detestar ir ao quartel general da Audácia são as malditas escadas em espiral que eles construíram para subir e descer. Além de a pessoa sentir um pouco de vertigem, o processo é um tanto quanto cansativo. Será que eles nunca ouviram falar em elevadores ultramodernos? Não é a toa que a sociedade atualmente está em frangalhos. O homem e a mania absurda de preferir complicar sua vida em vez de facilitá-la.

Eric diverte-se com as reclamações que a mulher loira emite a cada novo lance de escadas. Ele já está mais do que habituado, mas ela, pelo visto, jamais se acostumará. Nos últimos meses Jeanine passou a fazer várias visitas secretas naquele mesmo local e, por mais que suas vindas tenham tornado-se cotidianas, as malditas escadarias jamais lhe agradarão.

-Será que vocês nunca vão colocar um elevador nessa porcaria de local? – fala a mulher já sem fôlego, enquanto sente a cabeça girar.

-Será que você nunca vai se acostumar com essas escadas, Jean? – fala Eric entre risos. – Quantas vezes vou ter que escutar as suas reclamações?

A erudita pára imediatamente, volta-se na direção do intrépido e o fuzila somente com o olhar. Aquele garotinho está tornando-se petulante. Tudo bem que ele nunca se portou como um erudito, por mais que assim ela o desejasse. Mas, de uns tempos pra cá, seu comportamento tem a incomodado.

-As vezes eu acho que você não sabe com quem está falando, garotinho insolente. – fala a loira em um tom extremamente frio.

Eric dá alguns passos até ficar próximo a ela. Seus rostos a centímetros de distância. Suas respirações próximas e seus corpos tocando-se levemente. Corre eletricidade entre eles. Corações acelerados e olhares penetrantes.

-E algumas vezes eu acho que você não sabe com quem está jogando.

-Escuta aqui, garotinho... – diz a líder da Erudição apontando o dedo indicador na direção do rapaz à sua frente.

Eric segura a mão estendida da dama e a puxa para mais perto de si. Aquele contato torna-se mais perigoso, muito mais letal. A tensão cresce entre eles e parece explodir a qualquer instante. Boa coisa não pode sair dessa relação em chamas.

-Entenda uma coisa e entenda agora. – fala o adolescente em um sussurro assustador. Todo o seu corpo treme e a face enrubesce de tanta raiva. – Não sou um garotinho! Você deveria saber disso. Aliás, eu nunca fui um pirralhinho que você deu a mínima, Jeanine.

Violentamente Eric a agarra pela cintura, fazendo com que os pés da senhora tropecem no degrau à sua frente. Ele a prende em seus musculosos braços, toca seus lábios com brutalidade e a obriga a beijá-lo, mesmo que inicialmente ela se sinta a contragosto. Sentindo seu corpo vibrar de excitação, Jeanine entrelaça seus braços ao redor do pescoço do destemido e o beija com afinco, sentindo cada célula do seu corpo explodir de desejo reprimido.

Torna-se impossível pensar em outra coisa que não seja naquele momento carnal. A vontade de largar absolutamente tudo e render-se ao prazer é assustadoramente mais interessante que qualquer pesquisa já planejada pela erudita. O que há de tão insaciável naquela criança? O que o torna tão tentador, tão delicioso e tão excitante? Ele nunca fora um membro da Erudição. Desde pequeno ele nunca se interessou pelo conhecimento vasto, pelo estudo aprofundado. Bem, lutas marciais não podem e jamais serão denominadas artes de conhecimento e saber. Apenas os ignorantes necessitam da força bruta para impor-se diante do outro. Mas Eric, por mais violento que fosse, é fonte de regozijo da dama sedenta de paixão;

Quando os dois se separam, simultaneamente, por alguns segundos ambos encaram-se em silêncio. Não há rumores, somente a quietude. Os olhos cinzentos observam aqueles escuros e a chama que os fizera aproximar-se aos beijos ainda está presente nos olhares de cada um. Como é possível duas pessoas tão malévolas atraírem-se tão loucamente? Como conseguem ser tão intensos com uma única palavra jogada ao vento? Há fogo, há incêndio. Há desejo em abundância entre o casal.

Sem esperar pelo próximo passo, Eric puxa a mulher pela cintura e a coloca apoiada em um de seus ombros, de cabeça para baixo. A senhora emite um grito histérico de pavor, conforme ordena para que seja solta.

-Me solta, seu inútil! Você tem que me soltar agora! É uma ordem!

O garoto diverte-se com as crises de Jeanine enquanto desce o restante dos degraus de maneira serena, como se a loira não estivesse aos berros.

-Como é que é? – fala o menino aos risos – Você está me dando ordens? Você tem alguma ideia de quanto tempo faz que eu não te obedeço? Eu não sou mais da Erudição, querida. Onde você acha que está? Na sua facçãozinha nerd? Aqui é a Audácia. Aqui minha única preocupação é quantos iniciados farei chorar no dia de hoje.

-Cala a boca, menino insolente! – diz aos gritos a mulher conforme levava os punhos às costas largas do rapaz e o apunhala o mais forte possível.

Eric explode em gargalhadas com as crises de Jeanine. Seus golpes são tão fracos que ele nada sente.

-Quer parar com a histeria? Ou você quer que todos saibam que você está aqui? – o garoto firma-se por alguns segundos, levanta uma das sobrancelhas e fala em meio às gargalhadas. – Imagina que divertido seria se Max e o petulante do Quatro descobrissem que temos um caso. Consegue imaginar a notícia sendo espalhada pelas facções? E o que dizer para os energúmenos da Abnegação? Marcus e Andrew iriam se divertir às suas custas.

Jeanine o apunhala mais uma vez às costas, sem emitir mais nenhum som. A ideia de ser descoberta a aterroriza. O que os membros da Erudição lhe diriam se descobrissem esse seu caso patético com Eric? Como ela poderia ser vista como a líder mais apropriada após um escândalo como este?

-Boa menina, Jean. – provoca ainda gargalhando – Agora comporte-se enquanto desço o último lance de escadas. – o rapaz permanece um pouco em silencio e novamente brinca com a dama de ponta-cabeça. – Aproveita que está de cabeça para baixo e admira a paisagem. Tenho certeza que você não vai resistir a mim por muito tempo. Vamos ver se desta vez você pára com essa ideia fixa de que sou um menininho indefeso e começa a me tratar como homem.

-Eric, eu juro que vou...

-Vai me dizer que os últimos 3 anos fodendo loucamente é coisa de criança, Jeanine?

-Olha como fala, pirralho!

-E transar tem outro significado que não seja foder? Ah, claro, os eruditos costumam dizer que há outras palavras, menos grosseiras para tal conotação. Deixe-me pensar... Já sei! Fazer amor, que tal?

O rapaz começa a gargalhar. Fazer amor é um termo tão chucro e tão inapropriado quanto o caso dos dois.

-Por Deus, Jeanine! Amor jamais deveria ser mencionado quando o assunto nos envolve diretamente.

Assim que as escadas acabam, Eric a coloca de pé em solo firme. Os seus olhos ainda ardem de excitação e divertimento. A erudita permanece aturdida, uma presa deliciosa e fácil de ser devorada em pedacinhos.

Enraivecida, Jeanine torna a apunhalar o adolescente. Os socos agora são dados em seu tórax.

-Você é mesmo uma criança, Eric! Você é um completo imaturo e troglodita.

As mãos da loira são delicadas demais para provocar qualquer efeito devastador. Fazem apenas cócegas, nada mais. Em um único movimento, o garoto intrépido segura ambas as mãos da erudita e a aproxima de seu corpo. Correntes elétricas são transmitidas entre os corpos eletrificados.

-Oh meu Deus! Você está apaixonada por mim, Jean! – diz com os olhos arregalado.

-O quê? – falou a mulher enrubescida, com voz de desdém. – Eu não me apaixono, pivete.

-Não se apaixona? – os risos voltam em grande volume e intensidade – E essa ceninha toda é devido a o quê, minha cara?

-Não lhe devo explicações, garoto. Agora me solta!

Eric a libera com desprezo fazendo-a cambalear. Irritada, Jeanine coloca toda a sua raiva no tapa que desfere contra a face cheia de cicatriz do destemido. O golpe pode não ter doido, mas a marca torna-se evidente. Sem pensar duas vezes, o menino leva uma de suas mãos ao rosto pálido da mulher e a golpeia da mesma maneira, deixando sua bochecha marcada e ardendo. A dor é intensa.

Os dois permanecem em silencio, com os olhos fixos um no outro. A respiração ofegante é acompanhada do suor que lhes escorre as faces machucadas. Por um instante a atmosfera transforma-se na mais brutal batalha. Há a impressão de que o casal iniciará uma guerra por suas honras feridas.

Inesperadamente, Jeanine empurra Eric em direção à escadaria que acabaram de descer. O garoto se desequilibra e cai sobre os primeiros degraus, ferindo os cotovelos. Rapidamente, Jeanine vai em sua direção, leva as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo do adolescente, sentando-se sobre ele, com as penas abertas. Sem pensar duas vezes, a erudita joga a pasta ao chão, entrelaça os braços ao redor do pescoço do homem à sua frente e o beijo violentamente. Seu gosto é apimentado, ardido. É uma droga que torna-se cada vez mais necessária, sempre que é consumida.

Eric leva uma das mãos à coxa de Jeanine, apertando-a com afinco, deixando-a marcada. É evidente que ele está excitado. Ele já não consegue se controlar. A mulher geme um pouco mais alto do que o habitual e ele a traz mais perto de si para tentar conter a chuva de hormônios em erupção. Os dedos irrequietos do menino deslizam rapidamente para baixo da saia azul marinho, tocando levemente sua roupa intima. O casal estremece. Jeanine sente um arrepio e completa vulnerabilidade. Aquilo a inebria, a intorpece. Ela já não consegue controlar os seus desejos.

Ofegante e um tanto quanto tremulo devido à adrenalina, o garoto leva seus lábios ao ouvido da companheira e sussurra com voz suplicante:

-Eu preciso te ter essa noite, Jean! Você precisa ser minha essa noite. Caso contrário eu vou enlouquecer.

Jeanine solta uma gargalhada gostosa. Era tudo que ela queria ouvir depois de tanta tensão rolando entre os dois. Ela adorava sentir-se desejada, ainda mais por Eric, seu erro mais prazeroso. Tão menino e ao mesmo tempo tão homem. Ele a conquista com sua grosseria e sua vontade de menininho afobado. Às vezes, a erudita diverte-se com essa mania dele precisar possuí-la, como se fosse reles objeto de desejo, como se aquela fosse a sua primeira vez. Provavelmente seja este o motivo que a fez ainda cometer o mesmo engano. Com Eric tudo ainda soa como novo, como se eles jamais tivessem tido qualquer coisa.

Sorrindo, Jeanine levanta-se bruscamente do colo do rapaz intrépido, pega sua pasta jogada no chão do quartel general e levanta-se com elegância. Ela o observa tão suscetível, tão pego de surpresa. Chega a ser encantador sua postura de homem desfeito.

-Sabia que você fica ainda mais gostoso quando está todo excitado por mim? - diz a mulher entre risos.

-Você me deixa louco, sabia? – os olhos escuros cintilam. – E eu sei que você adora me fazer de bobo. Mas eu preciso muito ter você só pra mim, Jean.

-Eu também quero te ter esta noite, meu caro. – a erudita diz enquanto estende uma das mãos para que o garoto possa ficar de pé. Ele entrelaça seus dedos grossos aos dedos finos da dama e coloca-se ereto em menos de 5 segundos. – Mas antes tem algo que você precisa me mostrar, não é mesmo?

Eric abre um largo sorriso enquanto a conduz lentamente pelos corredores subterrâneos da Audácia. As mãos permanecem entrelaçadas e os corações disparados. A chama nunca se apaga entre eles.

-Sim, Jean. Eu tenho algo maravilhoso pra te mostrar. Você ficará em êxtase quando chegarmos lá.

A mulher pára de repente, volta-se em direção a Eric e o observa com curiosidade. A mão livre vai em direção à marca que provocara no rosto do menino alguns minutos atrás. Ela passa seus dedos com delicadeza sobre a área ferida, como se decidisse que o melhor naquele momento fosse cuidar de seu machucado. Ela sorri maliciosamente, perguntando-lhe em tom suplicante:

-Querido, conte-me que surpresa é esta, sim? O que você está me escondendo?

Eric pousa sua mão na bochecha ferida de Jeanine, acariciando-a cuidadosamente, como se tentasse desfazer a marca vermelha que lhe provocara. Ele adorava ver partes do corpo da erudita marcadas por seus atos insanos de excitação.

-Tudo o que eu posso te dizer é que os sonhos foram feitos para tornarem-se reais, custe o que custar.


	3. Chapter 3

A sala inundada de luz faz os olhos cinzentos brilharem de animação. Os aparelhos de última geração são silenciosos, porém repletos de luzinhas que se acendem e apagam constantemente. O espaço amplo permite que várias pessoas transitem livremente pelo local tecnológico. Há muita correria. Todos parecem ter uma função para desempenhar.

Enquanto caminha pelo vasto saguão, Jeanine sente-se orgulhosa pelo trabalho que desenvolveu. Jamais imaginou que seus planos tornar-se-iam tão grandiosos, tão bem estruturados e, melhor ainda, tão fáceis de serem colocados em prática. O empenho é evidente nos rostos sorridentes que a cumprimentam. Membros da Erudição e da Audácia a felicitam pela ideia revolucionária.

-Parabéns, sra. Mattheus! – diz um rapaz erudito.

-Tenho certeza que realizaremos muito bem o nosso trabalho, graças a senhora. – fala um audacioso levando um aparelho para um canto mais afastado da sala.

A garganta arranha com toda aquela emoção. Inacreditável o quanto as pessoas estão determinadas de levar o plano adiante. Não é loucura construir um mundo melhor. Não é esquisitice questionar o governo e suas leis malucas. Todos são corruptos, até mesmo os insuportáveis da Abnegação.

Um homem de vestes escuras aproxima-se da dama erudita. Seu olhar é tão astuto quanto o dela. Há feição de felicidade no seu rosto, como se acabasse de realizar o ato mais corajoso de toda a sua vida.

-É uma honra recebê-la, Jeanine.

-Obrigada, Max. Mas, então, por que tantos sorrisos estampados por aí?

Max a olha intrigado. Será que Eric não a avisou dos resultados? Será que horas treinando os iniciados o deixou problemático?

-Eric não te disse?

-Fora o fato de eu ser brilhante? Não, ele não me disse nada.

O intrépido que escuta a conversa um pouco afastado vira-se e elucida o líder audacioso.

-Achei melhor o senhor mostrar os resultados a ela. O senhor passa muito mais tempo dentro deste laboratório do que todos nós juntos.

Max sorri. Bela consideração do treinador. Ele realmente passa muitas de suas horas averiguando os resultados, questionando procedimentos. Nada mais justo do que o próprio líder da Audácia comunicar os resultados à líder da Erudição.

-Agradeço o respeito, Eric. Um verdadeiro audacioso é corajoso o suficiente para reconhecer os esforços do outro.

-Cumpro somente o meu dever, senhor.

Max sorri. Os olhos astutos brilham de maneira divertida, como se a próxima coisa a dizer à dama a sua frente fosse capaz de mudar o mundo. Bem, provavelmente isso vai mudar o mundo, ao menos aquilo que eles conhecem até então.

-Após árdua pesquisa, nós finalmente conseguimos, Jeanine. Nós finalmente conseguimos criar uma simulação tão potente que podemos controlar a todos, de qualquer que seja o local.

Os olhos da erudita arregalam-se com a surpresa. Ela não consegue acreditar no que está acontecendo. Finalmente seu sonho está tornando-se real. Ela finalmente controlará o mundo.

-Você quer dizer que...?

-Sim. Podemos iniciar a fase final. Acompanhe-me para a cabine de testes. Tenho certeza que você gostará de ver seu projeto em execução tanto quanto nós.

Max, Jeanine e Eric dirigem-se mais ao fundo do saguão onde vários monitores e aparelhos tecnológicos estão ligados. Há diversas luzes piscando freneticamente. Há setores, dos mais diferentes propósitos que estão interligados. Ao lado do super computador há um grande monitor ultrafino preso à parede.

-Gostaria de fazer as honras, Jeanine? – pergunta Max apontando um pequeno botão vermelho ao centro do aparelho.

-Com todo o prazer.

O monitor acende. O local que os três líderes observam na tela encontra-se escuro. Repentinamente, luzes clareiam o lugar. Há uma pessoa sentada à uma cadeira completamente imóvel, como se estivesse repousando. As vestes puídas não se assemelham a nenhuma utilizada pelas cinco facções.

-Que local é esse, Max? – pergunta a erudita intrigada.

-Um dos abrigos dos Sem Facção. – fala o líder audacioso com bastante orgulho. – O encontramos na semana passada, enquanto fazíamos uma ronda de segurança. E adivinha? Pegamos também alguns nojentos membros da Abnegação.

Jeanine começa a gargalhar. Simplesmente inacreditável a sorte que a acompanha. Sua primeira visão do projeto e o teste sendo realizado junto dos imprestáveis dos Sem Facção e alguns inúteis abnegados. Aquela noite estava se tornando prazerosa demais.

No vídeo um membro da Audácia, todo encapuzado abre uma das portas. Ele segura um rifle semi-automático nas mãos. Em seguida, um segundo membro da mesma facção traz em seu encalço alguns homens e mulheres vestidos com trajes cinza. Membros da Abnegação.

Os olhos de Jeanine brilham com a visão que se forma à sua frente. A cena promete ser simplesmente deliciosa.

Na tela, os dois audaciosos jogam meia dúzia de membros de altruístas dentro da sala iluminada. O homem na cadeira ainda repousa sereno. O intrépido que segura a arma caminha lentamente até o rapaz em sono profundo. Cuidadosamente ele leva o rifle às mãos imóveis do sem facção. O companheiro que o observa está igualmente armado, atento ao comportamento dos abnegados. Ambos retiram-se da sala luzente. O terror das pessoas vestidas da cor cinza é inegável.

-Agora vem a parte divertida, Jeanine. – diz Max animado. – Olhando dessa forma parece que nada interessante vai ocorrer, mas, adivinha, a diversão está apenas começando.

-Por que o homem com o rifle na mão está imóvel? – questiona a erudita curiosa.

-Sedado. – responde Eric. – O projeto precisou ganhar alguns detalhes para dar resultado.

-Ou seja?

-Olhe atentamente agora, Jeanine, enquanto eu dou o próximo comando. – fala Max divertido enquanto aperta um botão azul, na parte superior direita do computador.

Imediatamente, o homem de vestes puídas desperta. Os olhos estão abertos, mas parecem sem brilho, sem vida. As pálpebras não se movem. O homem continua segurando a arma em suas mãos. Ele levanta da cadeira. Caminha alguns passos na direção dos abnegados. Homens e mulheres estão atordoados, temerosos por suas vidas. Em um gesto ligeiro, o rapaz sem facção engatilha o rifle, aponta para uma mulher já de idade e atira mirando em sua cabeça. Há pânico por toda a parte. Muitos gritam, choram, procuram algum lugar para se esconder. Todavia, não há saída. O homem armado continua com o rifle engatilhado e atira sem dó, muito menos piedade, em suas vítimas. A maioria deles recebe balas na face, outros no peito. Uma coisa é certa, a precisão e a mira certeira torna os assassinatos sanguinolentos e perturbadores.

Max aperta uma seqüência de botões à sua frente e em seguida pressiona o botão laranja na parte inferior esquerda do computador. Imediatamente, o homem sem facção aponta o rifle em sua cabeça e atira contra si.

Quando a cena termina Jeanine está com os olhos arregalados. Sua respiração é ofegante. As mãos estão trêmulas e o coração disparado. Ao seu lado, Eric encontra-se da mesma forma: em completo espanto. Max é o único normal. Para ele é como se nada tivesse acontecido e tudo o que presenciara fora reles encenação.

-Admito que quando vi o experimento pela primeira vez tive a mesma reação que vocês. – diz o líder da Audácia sem um mínimo de compaixão pelo o que acabara de acompanhar. – Mas agora eu pouco me abalo. É a lei da vida, não é mesmo?

Jeanine respira pausadamente. Os olhos permanecem fechados por alguns instantes tentando assimilar o que acabara de assistir. Assim que se sente mais confortável, ela volta seu olhar para Max e pergunta de supetão:

-Esse é o soro da simulação, então?

-Bem, eu diria que é uma mistura e tanto. Mas sim, esse é o soro da simulação só que mais potente e aterrorizante.

-E a pessoa fica presa a esta simulação por quanto tempo?

-Para sempre se assim o quisermos. Para interromper a ilusão é preciso desligar o programa. Por sinal, o programa que você criou.

-Alguma contra indicação?

-Não sei ao certo. Ainda não testamos nos Divergentes.

-Você acha que eles serão ilesos a este medicamento?

-Talvez. Mas antes que você se preocupe aviso que estamos trabalhando na potencializarão da droga. Teremos melhores resultados em duas semanas.

-Duas semanas? – a erudita levanta uma das sobrancelhas.

-Acha tempo demasiado?

-Não é daqui a duas semanas que vocês vão realizar a última prova do medo com os novatos?

Eric dá uma gargalhada. Pelo visto sua ex-líder é sempre bem informada.

-Qual é a graça, Eric? – pergunta Jeanine irritada, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

-Eu não sabia que você está à par das atividades da Audácia, já que vive na Erudição.

-E eu não sabia que precisava dar satisfações a um moleque enxerido que mal saiu das fraldas por esses dias. – fala a mulher em tom frio.

Max pigarreia tentando amenizar a pequena discussão que ambos iniciaram. Ele sabe que se os deixar bater boca a briga pode tomar proporções inimagináveis.

-Pois bem. – disse o líder audacioso com seriedade. – Agora que você já presenciou a sua mais bela arma contra os abnegados, acho que posso me retirar.

-Com toda a certeza. – diz Jeanine abrindo um belo e adorável sorriso.

-Em breve entraremos em contato, minha cara.

-Mau posso esperar.

Os dois se cumprimentam com um beijo na face. Max caminha lentamente em direção à saída. Assim que abre a porta de metal vira-se na direção do casal que o acompanha com olhares atentos e ordena:

-Eric, por gentileza.

-Pois não, senhor?

-Acompanhe a sra. Matthews até o seu veiculo de passeio. Não queremos que ela pense que somos uma facção grosseira, sem princípios, não é mesmo?

-De maneira alguma, senhor. – diz o adolescente prontamente.

-E, por gentileza. – diz o homem com um sorriso divertido. – Não façam um escândalo como fizeram nas escadarias.

-Escuta aqui, Max….

Jeanine sente o coração parar de bater, assim como sua respiração. Mas, como ele descobriu sobre…?

-Não é minha culpa se vocês não sabem controlar todo estes hormônios, Jeanine. Sejam bonzinhos e não acordem a minha facção.

Sem esperar por qualquer reação vinda do casal perplexo e incrédulo às suas costas, o líder da Audácia se retira deixando-os sozinhos e deveras envergonhados.


	4. Capítulo 4

Os passos ecoam pelos corredores da Audácia. Não há risos, muito menos conversas animadas. As provocações foram postas de lado. Tudo o que os une é o silencio. Silencio e a certeza de que tudo aquilo não passou de um grande erro.

Na cabeça de Jeanine Matthews as palavras de Max estão se repetindo incessantemente.

-Não é minha culpa se vocês não sabem controlar todos estes hormônios, Jeanine. Sejam bonzinhos e não acordem a minha facção.

Como o líder daquele clã conseguiu descobrir o relacionamento que o casal mantinha em segredo? Ela e o adolescente foram sempre tão cuidadosos, tão atentos e discretos. Não havia como Max tê-los flagrado. A não ser que... Ódio! A erudita não consegue sentir mais nada além de ódio por aquele infame. Sim, porque só pode ter sido ele quem deu com a língua nos dentes. Apenas este moleque poderia ter contado sobre a relação sexual entre os dois. Claro, porque Jeanine Matthews não é mulher de se apaixonar, sobretudo por alguém tão criança quanto o audacioso tagarela.

Sem dar-se conta para onde está sendo levada, a erudita acorda de seus devaneios irritadiços ao som da voz séria do rapaz.

-Entre, por favor.

Mas é muita petulância da parte dele a levar ao seu apartamento. Como se ela quisesse passar o resto da madrugada a seu lado. Pelo contrário, ela quer matá-lo, trucidá-lo, fazê-lo em pedacinhos.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – pergunta a mulher incrédula firmando-se à entrada do cômodo.

-Provavelmente mandando você entrar. – diz Eric cruzando os braços, um tanto quanto impaciente. – Ou você acha que estou armando um plano para te assassinar? Vamos, entra.

A dama gargalha de maneira nervosa.

-Mandando? – fala com desdém e chacota. – E desde quando você tem algum poder sobre mim? Acorda, pirralho! – sua voz eleva-se. – Você não me dá ordens.

O audacioso respira profundamente enquanto passa uma das mãos ao rosto. O resto da noite prometia ser longa e desagradável. Algo completamente diferente do que imaginara. Sua ideia inicial era convida-la para comemorar o triunfo do projeto Soro da Ilusão. Eles teriam algumas horas repletas de prazer. Em momento algum imaginou que passariam o restante do tempo livre discutindo por algo que estava além deles e de suas percepções. Não fora Eric quem contara a Max sobre o relacionamento deles. O líder da Audácia simplesmente descobriu a relação por conta própria.

-Jeanine... – disse o menino tentando tranquilizá-la, apesar da voz colérica. – Entra ou toda a Audácia descobrirá o nosso caso em menos de cinco minutos. Porque eu juro, eu vou fazer um escândalo. Um escândalo dos grandes.

-Escuta aqui, garoto...

Impaciente, Eric leva uma de suas mãos ao braço de Jeanine. Seus dedos apertam-na com bastante força, como se tentasse arrancar toda a sua pele. Com voz extremamente baixa, o garoto ordena, enquanto a puxa para dentro do quarto:

-Cala a boca e entra aqui. – enquanto a conduz com violência e fecha a porta às suas costas, Eric acrescenta. – Era só o que faltava. Ter que me explicar pra uma facção inteira sobre uma líder maluca que posa de intelectual.

-Ah, Eric, não ouse dizer...

-Mandei calar a boca, Jeanine!

Agora a voz do adolescente ecoa por todo o local. Há impaciência e muita raiva. Como a erudita pôde falar com ele dessa maneira? Quem ela pensa que é para tratá-lo como inseto?

Incontrolavelmente, Eric empurra a mulher com tanta bestialidade que a faz chocar-se contra a parede de concreto. Um estrondo reverbera pelo local.

A loira sente seus joelhos tremerem e suas pernas arquearem com o choque. A pancada forte faz a erudita ferir-se na cabeça. Seus olhos lacrimejam e a dor a fragiliza. Por alguns instantes o cômodo parece rodar, assim como o rapaz que a observa severamente. Instintivamente, Jeanine passa uma das mãos à cabeça e sente algo viscoso entre os longos dedos. Sangue. Pelo visto as coisas não estão tão bem quanto ela gostaria que estivessem.

O audacioso sorri. Assistir aquela mulher tão prepotente, tão dona de si ferida é muito prazeroso. Seus hormônios sacodem-se com aquela cena tão peculiar. Quem diria que uma líder tão malévola se tornaria tão frágil em suas mãos?

-Jeanine, Jeanine, Jeanine... – sussurra o garoto enquanto caminha na direção da mulher debilitada. – Por que você precisa ser tão difícil?

Com sutileza, o rapaz leva sua mão ao encontro das dela, tocando a ponta de seus dedos imundos de sangue aos lábios. O ato o enche de excitação. Sua língua sutilmente lambe a ponta dos dedos da mulher debilitada, como se o gosto de sangue fosse equivalente ao doce mais saboroso já criado pelo homem.

-Eu não consigo resistir a você, Jeanine.

-Então não resista. Simplesmente enlouqueça-me.

Eric puxa Jeanine com violência para perto de si. Seus lábios colam nos dela com violência. Suas mãos afoitas procuram por suas formas tão femininas. Ele a aperta pela cintura, enquanto sua língua move-se ligeira à procura de saciedade. Nem todo aquele aroma apimentado de Jeanine é capaz de saciá-lo. Ele precisa possuí-la para tornar-se são novamente.

Por alguns segundos, os movimentos brutos de Eric hipnotizam a mulher. Ela se deixa levar pelas mãos grandes do rapaz que percorrem suas curvas bem definidas. Seus dedos passeiam por sua cintura, fazendo círculos pequenos em sua pele macia.

-Não hesite. - sussurra a mulher ao ouvido do companheiro. - Simplesmente faça.

Eric leva os lábios à ponta da orelha direita da erudita. Ele a morde de maneira suave. Ela geme baixinho.

-Prometa que não vai gritar, querida. - diz o audacioso em tom excitado.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Eric leva seus dedos para debaixo da saia azul que a mulher está vestindo. Seus dedos tremem ao sentir sua calcinha. Pelo visto ele não é o único sedento por prazer naquele quarto. A ponta de seus dedos movimentam-se delicadamente para frente e para trás, provocando risos à loira que enterra suas unhas em seus ombros largos.

-Seja boazinha agora, está bem?

Antes que Jeanine pudesse prever seu próximo movimento, Eric enfia sua mão em sua intimidade, fazendo-a gritar.

-Eu mandei você se comportar, Jeanine. Agora terei que ser violento.

Seus dedos, mais vorazes, fazem movimentos ligeiros dentro da mulher, subindo e descendo sem parar. A dor é insuportável e ao mesmo tempo repleta de prazer. Não há como voltar atrás. Não há como pedir para parar. Pelo contrario, a sensação vertiginosa a inunda de modo inebriante.

Divertida e astuta, Jeanine leva uma de suas mãos até o meio das pernas do rapaz que ainda a provoca. Ágil, ela abre as calças negras, toca-o com firmeza e o sente gemer alto.

-Assim é que eu gosto, pirralho. Quando você sucumbe a mim.

Seus longos dedos agarram o membro do menino que grita. Ela ri conforme sobe e desce a mão cada vez mais rápido.

-Quem agora tem que se comportar, heim?

-Ainda é você quem deve sucumbir à mim, Jeanine.

O rapaz a empurra com força ao chão. A erudita se ajoelha. Um sorriso perverso estende-se em seus lábios vermelhos.

-Excite-me.

Com um pouco de maldade, Jeanine crava os dentes no membro já duro do menino da Audácia. Imediatamente, Eric puxa a mulher pelos cabelos, levantando seu rosto para que ela possa vê-lo.

-Sua vadia! Faça direito.

Os olhos cinzentos cintilam. A dama sente-se revigorada depois desse incentivo tão brutal. Ela novamente retorna sua atenção para o membro de Eric, movimentando-se com rapidez, enquanto o escuta gemer.

-Isso! Continua, piranha! Assim, assim….

Sentindo que está prestes a gozar, o adolescente a afasta, segura-a pelos cabelos e a enfesta com seu líquido em abundância. Em seguida, ele a joga no chão, retira a sua calcinha e leva a língua à sua parte íntima.

Jeanine sente um calor descomunal entre as pernas. Quanto mais o garoto a provoca, mais excitada ela fica. A erudita se deixa levar pela fornalha de sensações que a consomem.

Afastando-se, o adolescente olha maliciosamente para a mulher ao chão.

-Tenho uma surpresa para você, Jean.

O rapaz dá as costas para a companheira que o observa desconfiada. No canto esqueço, próximo à janela, ele abre uma mochila e retira de dentro dela um par de algemas.

-Agora você vai me obedecer.

Jeanine solta uma gargalhada gostosa enquanto coloca-se de pé, andando na direção do rapaz. Com sutileza ela leva uma de suas mãos ao rosto do companheiro, acariciando-o levemente. Na ponta dos pés ela aproxima seus lábios dos dele e o beija com doçura. Com a mão livre, seus dedos passeiam por um dos braços musculosos do audacioso, sentindo-se, de certo modo, até bastante segura por tê-lo a seu lado.

-Eric? - pergunta a mulher um pouco ofegante. - Vem brincar comigo.

Ele sorri. Ela o olha com desejo. Um brilho ilumina as órbitas cinzentas.

Antes que o garoto possa ter qualquer tipo de reação, Jeanine pega as algemas de sua mão, as abre e o algema.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo, piranha? - fala sorrindo divertido.

-Estou tomando o que é meu por direito, canalha.

Ela o pega pelo colarinho da blusa e o conduz próximo à parede. Sua mão direita aperta o queixo do garoto que geme baixinho. Suas unhas penetram dolorosamente sua pele.

-Agora seja um bom menino e divirta-me.

Jean o empurra violentamente contra a parede. Suas costas emitem um estrondo audível no concreto. Pouco satisfeita, a erudita empurra a cabeça do audacioso para trás, ferindo-lhe.

-Isso doeu, sua puta! - grita Eric em meio às chamas em seus olhos.

-Cala a boca e não questione. - suas mãos passeiam voraz pelo abdômen definido do rapaz. - Hoje eu quero te fazer sofrer.

Inesperadamente, a mulher loira leva uma das mãos à face do menino. Ela o esbofeteia com brutalidade. A marca de seus dedos fica impressa em sua pele. A sensação de prazer percorre as suas veias repletas de estranhas saciedade.

Surpreso, o garoto da Audácia sente o suor escorrer-lhe a face marcada. Simplesmente inacreditável o comportamento feroz da loira. Ele não esperava por algo tão excitante e provocador quanto aquele tapa. Não lhe passara pela cabeça que a erudita o deixaria encurralado.

Hey, Jean. - fala Eric de maneira divertida - Ao menos tira a roupa.

-Com todo o prazer.

Devagar, Jeanine desabotoa a blusa branca social que trajava, revelando um belo corpete creme, repleto de rendas e fitas que traspassam na parte de trás. Os seios fartos são seguros por hastes firmes.

-Deliciosa. - diz o garoto tornando a ficar excitado.

A erudita sorri de maneira sacana. Claro que ela está estonteante. Ela não se vestira de qualquer jeito para ir à Audácia. Toda a vestimenta fora calculada para aquela noite.

-Espero que o "deliciosa" signifique que estou bonita.

-Não. - diz o menino empolgado. - Você está uma puta gostosa, Jeanine.

A loira ri. Como aquele fedelho alguma vez na vida conseguiu sobreviver à Erudição com aquele vocabulário tão chucro?

-Puta gostosa? - pergunta a mulher gargalhando. - O que a Audácia fez ao seu cérebro? Atrofiaram os seus neurônios?

-Você quer que eu use que tipo de palavra pra dizer o quanto você parece apetitosa? Por Deus, Jean! Eu quero te comer!

Jeanine aproxima-se do rapaz algemado, sobe na ponta dos pés, leva os lábios ao ouvido e sussurra:

-Antes eu quero brincar um pouquinho. Posso?

O garoto leva os seus lábios ao ouvido da erudita, passa a língua por seu lóbulo esquerdo e fala baixinho, de maneira sedutora:

-Tudo o que você quiser, vadia.

Elegante, Jeanineu dá as costas ao rapaz e caminha até a sua bolsa. Ela a abre e retira de dentro dela uma faixa preta.

-O que você está planejando? - pergunta o menino curioso, com os olhos fixos na dama sedutora.

-Uma surpresa. - diz a mulher retirando um outro objeto que Eric não consegue ver.

Quando Jeanine se volta para Eric o queixa do menino cai de tamanho espanto. A fita preta é nada comparado ao chicote que a mulher segura entre os dedos.

-Jean? - balbucia o menino em choque. - O que você pretende fazer com isso?

A mulher loira aproxima-se do audacioso, coloca a fita delicadamente sobre os olhos dele e quando constata que a venda está bem presa ela fala em tom divertido:

-Eu pretendo me divertir.

O adolescente sorri. Seu corpo arrepia com a sensação que aquela brincadeira lhe proporcionará.

-Estraçalha-me.

Os olhos cinzentos cintilam. Ela deixa cair o objeto ao chão. As mãos livres agarram a blusa do rapaz. Ela abre lentamente os botões deixando a mostra o corpo bem definido. A blusa cai de seus ombros largos enquanto as mangas prendem-se aos pulsos algemados. Aquela visão era de outro mundo, sem sombra de dúvidas. Suas unhas arranham levemente seu tórax e deslizam para a barriga sarada.

Jeanine abaixa-se para pegar seu brinquedo. A mulher segura com firmeza o chicote entre os dedos. Impulsionando o braço para frente, as cordas grossas chocam-se ao corpo musculoso do rapaz. Ele geme baixo. Seu corpo fica marcado. Um caminho vermelho indica onde a corda pesada encostara. A erudita sorri e novamente impulsiona o braço para a frente. A corda bate com mais força e o adolescente solta um grito.

-Está gostoso? - diz a mulher divertida, enquanto faz um beicinho.

-Delicioso. - responde o homem ofegante. - Continua.

-Com todo o prazer.

O chicote estala ao chocar-se com a pele do adolescente. Já é possível enxergar marcas mais profundas no tórax e abdômen.

-Bate mais forte, Jean. - ele ouve a mulher estremecer com a ideia. - Me faça sangrar.

Sem pensar duas vezes Jeanine não hesita. Ela mantém a corda presa aos dedos. Seu lábio inferior arde de tanto que ela o morde. Sua vontade é provocar-lhe dor. Ela precisa ser muito forte e ao mesmo tempo precisa em seu movimento. Desta vez a mulher toma um pouco mais de distância, impulsiona a corda para a frente e atinge seu alvo com extrema determinação.

Eric exala um grito agudo. Seus joelhos tremem e ele cai ao chão. Cortes profundos minam sangue. Jeanine aproxima-se do rapaz. Suas unhas compridas enterram-se nas cicatrizes fazendo o menino berrar. Seu sangue suja a ponta de seus dedos. Curiosa, ela os leva à boca. O sabor do audacioso tem toques de doçura e acidez. Simplesmente delicioso.

-Hmmm! - ela geme.

Jeanine volta a levantar o chicote e açoitar com firmeza o adolescente que grita mais uma vez. Sem parar para deixá-lo recobrar o fôlego, ela o machuca uma, duas, três vezes. As feridas abrem-se e já é possível ver respingos de sangue pelo chão de madeira.

-O que foi, querido? - pergunta a erudita divertida. - Não está gostando?

Eric não consegue responder. Sua respiração está ofegante e a dor o incomoda. Seu coração está acelerado e, mesmo sentindo muita dor ele ainda sorri. A excitação é cada vez mais evidente.

-Não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar de você.

A dama joga o chicote de lado. Seus movimentos são lentos e sensuais. Seu corpo cola ao do adolescente. Suas mãos desatam o nó da venda. Os olhos do menino estão lacrimejando, todavia, suas órbitas ainda emitem o mesmo brilho malicioso.

Em um gesto inesperado, a loira ajoelha-se diante do rapaz. Sua boca abre ligeiramente. Ela leva os lábios às feridas abertas, beijando-as com sutileza. Sua língua percorre os danos causados por sua brincadeira, como se tentasse estancar o sangue que corre pelo abdômen musculoso. A cada toque o companheiro estremece de prazer.

-Agora me diga, - diz a mulher em um tom quase inaudível. - onde está a chave?

-No bolso esquerdo da mochila.

A mulher se levanta. Seu caminhar é provocante. Rapidamente ela localiza a chave no local indicado, retorna para junto do garoto e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Eu vou te soltar. Mas você vai me prometer intensidade extrema até o final da noite.

-Intensidade é o que nos mantém conectados, minha cara. .

Jeanine o beija demoradamente. Suas línguas brincam repletas de curiosidade, como se jamais tivessem se tocado na vida. Como ela ainda pode sentir tanta eletricidade correr-lhe o corpo mesmo após anos mantendo essa relação? Eric desperta-lhe o melhor e o pior, como se fosse um demônio em aparência angelical.

Quando o audacioso libera-se das algemas que lhe apertavam os pulsos, sua reação é rápida e inesperada. Ele traz o corpo de Jeanine para junto do dele. Seus dedos afoitos procuram pelo nó das fitas traspassadas do corpete. Ele quer tocá-la, quer acariciá-la. Seus lábios não demoram muito para conseguir tocar o bico dos seios fartos da loira, mordendo-os enquanto a escuta gemer. Suas mãos percorrem suas coxas, posicionando-a em seu colo. Ele torna a beijá-la com mais ardor. Ele a encaixa cuidadosamente.

A conexão está montada. Os corpos movimentam-se ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo rítmo. É Jeanine quem marca cada movimento. É ela quem controla cada fibra de seus corpos, levando-os vibrantemente até o mais completo clímax. A mulher sente jorrar dentro dela um turbilhão de emoções. Eric finalmente a tem por completo. Há suspiros. Há corpos trêmulos. É como se o mundo parasse de girar com o único intuito de fitá-los. Jeanine e Eric são indivisíveis.


	5. Capítulo 5

Pela janela o sol inunda o cômodo silencioso. O céu celeste promete mais um dia agradável, com a temperatura beirando os 23°. Não há cortinas, apenas a visão de uma cidade decadente em movimento. Pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, ocupadas com horários e compromissos inadiáveis.

Na cama king size a mulher de cabelos loiros dá sinais de que acordará a qualquer instante. Os braços movem-se com um pouco mais de agitação enquanto os olhos lentamente acostumam-se com a claridade. As mãos vão ao rosto com o intuito de transitar mais facilmente do sono ao despertar.

A porta abre-se com o mínimo de ruído possível. Um jovem trajando vestes pretas adentra o quarto trazendo consigo uma bandeja repleta de alimentos. Há cereais, leite, suco, geléia e torradas. Apesar de o relógio marcar mais de meio-dia, o casal dará inicio a seus respectivos dias a partir daquele instante.

-Bom dia, dorminhoca. – diz Eric ao mesmo tempo que coloca a bandeja sobre a cama.

-Que horas são? – pergunta Jeanine durante uma gostosa espreguiçada.

-Já passam das 12 horas, se é que isso faz alguma diferença.

-Como é que é?

Jeanine senta-se em um pulo. Como ela pôde dormir tanto? Seu plano era acordar o mais cedo possível para retornar o quanto antes à sua facção. Agora ela está em apuros. Como conseguirá sair da Audácia sem que ninguém a reconheça? O que dizer às pessoas quando lhe perguntarem o que foi fazer naquele quartel general?

Pondo-se de pé, um tanto quanto atrapalhada, a mulher começa a tagarelar sem parar.

-Eu preciso sair daqui. Eu tenho que sair daqui o quanto antes. Mas, como vou conseguir sair desse lugar sem que ninguém me reconheça? O que vão dizer a meu respeito? Como vou me explicar para a Erudição?

O adolescente que já encontrava-se diante da dama assustada coloca as mãos à sua cintura enquanto seus olhos escuros procuram por suas órbitas cinzentas.

-Hey, acalme-se! – seu tom é sereno – Eu já pensei em tudo.

-Você o quê? – pergunta a mulher com os olhos arregalados devido a surpresa. Seu tom de voz é esganiçado e elevado.

-Mas será que você precisa fazer um escândalo todas as vezes que eu proponho uma solução pra qualquer que seja o problema? Será que você esqueceu de onde eu vim?

-Não me venha com esse papinho de que você passou 16 anos na Erudição e ainda pensa como um de nós. Lembra? Facção antes do sangue.

Eric afasta-se de Jeanine. Ele está perplexo com a forma na qual ela o trata. Chega a ser grosseiro de sua parte não dar-lhe voto de confiança.

-Eu não disse que sou da minha antiga facção. Disse que fui erudito até os 16 anos. Portanto, não sou tolo.

-Disse bem, meu caro. Você foi. Não é mais um de nós.

-E por conta disso não posso ser inteligente? – o tom do rapaz anuncia um principio de irritação.

A verdade é que Eric sempre se importou com Jeanine e seu antigo lar. Ele nunca deixou de apreciar o conhecimento. Ao contrário, sua busca pela perfeição devia-se à sua vontade de conhecer o novo, ir além do seu mundinho confortável.

Sem dizer uma palavra, o adolescente caminha até uma cadeira próxima a janela e pega uma muda de vestes pretas. Em seguida ele as leva até a mulher loira e as joga com força.

-Vista-se.

Se algum dia a Erudição publicasse uma matéria na qual Jeanine Matthews foi avistada trajando roupas da Audácia, a própria líder da facção não acreditaria que o mesmo ocorreria na vida real.

-Jamais te perdoarei, Eric. - diz a mulher usando calças de couro pretas bem justas ao corpo, assim como uma blusa da mesma cor, na qual via-se os belos e sedutores contornos de seu corpo.

O rapaz audacioso sorri maliciosamente. Como uma mulher, da mesma idade de sua mãe, pode ser tão sexy? Como uma dama tão intelectual quanto aquela tornara-se fatal trajando aquelas vestes negras tão simplórias?

-Você está deliciosa, Jean. Simplesmente deliciosa.

As mãos do rapaz deslizam pelos contornos da mulher à sua frente. Os olhos escuros não param de fitá-la com desejo. Seus lábios anseiam pela dama, assim como as emoções em prová-la. Ele a beija com suavidade e um segundo depois a aperta com força, colando suas bocas. Jeanine tem gosto de pimenta, picante a qualquer hora, em qualquer que seja o dia. Ela o enche de chamas.

-Eu ainda te odeio, seu cafajeste. - diz a erudita afastando-se alguns centímetros do garoto excitado. - Mas sou dependente demais de você.

-Então renda-se ao inevitável.

O casal beija-se mais uma vez. Eles têm conhecimento de que não poderão estender o restante daquele dia. Ambos arriscam-se cada vez que prolongam a despedida.

-Quanto te machuquei na noite passada, pirralho? - diz Jeanine entre risos, divertida enquanto passeia as mãos astutas por debaixo da blusa negra do rapaz musculoso.

-Você me fez um estrago considerável, se assim te agrada. - ele fala enquanto a aperta junto ao corpo sedento pelo dela.

-Deixe-me ver isso.

Eric afasta-se alguns passos da erudita e levanta parte da camisa para que ela possa verificar o dano que causara-lhe. As cicatrizes ainda estavam bastante escuras. A imagem não era bonita e, por alguns segundos, Jeanine culpou-se por ter ido longe demais em sua brincadeira.

-Oh, Eric! - falou a mulher chocada conforme aproximava seus longos dedos sobre as feridas.

O rapaz estremeceu. As cicatrizes ainda ardiam, pegavam fogo como brasa em meio a um incêndio de proporções inimagináveis.

-Eric, eu não…

O adolescente puxou as mãos da mulher para que ela pudesse deslizá-las pelas marcas. Claro que cada novo toque o incomodava, o tornava vulnerável. Mas, sendo Jeanine quem lhe provocava aquela sensação abrasadora, o ato o fortalecia, o deixava mais preparado para suportar dores ainda piores que viriam em um futuro não tão distante.

-Eu gosto de ter as suas marcas pelo meu corpo, Jean. Sinto você em cada uma delas e isso nos torna ainda mais próximos.

Sem esperar por uma reação da erudita, o audacioso leva seus lábios aos dela, rogando para que ela seja sua mais uma vez. Ela não hesita o beijo. Ao contrário, a loira o deseja de manear tão intensa quanto ele, tentando fazer com que aquele instante dure para sempre.

Jeanine sente o coração apertar-se dentro do peito assim que separa-se do rapaz que a mantém tão segura e protegida. Ela sabe que não pode prolongar aquela visita. Ela tem noção de que aquele caso precisa ainda permanecer em segredo. Por mais que ela adore mostrar-se ao único homem que a aceitou do jeito que ela é, sabe-se que a revelação daquela relação causaria inúmeros e desastrosos problemas.

-Agora me diga, Eric: Como vou sair da Audácia? Eu continuo sendo a mesma líder da Erudição.

O adolescente abre um dos armários, no canto direito do quarto. Ele demora alguns segundos a procura por algo que possa resolver a situação complicada em que se colocaram. O menino pega um moletom negro e óculos escuros e vira-se para sua acompanhante animado.

-Cubra-se com o moletom e use estes óculos. Ninguém irá reconhecê-la.

O refeitório da Audácia está apinhado de pessoas que transitam livremente. As mesas aos poucos tornam-se pequenas para a quantidade exorbitante de audaciosos durante a hora do almoço.

O casal apressado procura desviar dos baderneiros sem chamar a atenção. Eric conduz Jeanine pelo salão empurrando todos que cruzam o seu caminho. Não há palavras gentis, apenas movimentos grosseiros para que as pessoas não os interrompam.

Sem dar-se conta, Eric não percebe a chegada de um rapaz alto e forte. O adolescente se desvencilha dele, mas a mulher loira não consegue fazer o mesmo. Assim que ela sente seu corpo chocar-se contra o dele, seus dedos desgrudam dos do acompanhante. Seu desequilibro a faz tombar para trás. Prestes a cair ao chão, dois pares de mãos a seguram com firmeza. Uma das pessoas que seguram Jeanine para que a mesma não caia ao solo grita irritado:

-Presta atenção, garoto!

-Desculpa, Quatro. não foi a minha intenção.

Ao escutar o apelido peculiar, Jeanine, ainda de óculos escuros e o capuz cobrindo-lhe os cabelos claros e boa parte do rosto, volta sua atenção ao rapaz que a a mantém firme pela cintura. Suas mãos a apertam para que a mesma consiga firma-se sem se machucar. Então aquele é o famoso Quatro de quem Eric tanto reclama. Pedaço de mal caminho, apesar de tudo. Mas, quem é a garota de cabelos loiros a seu lado? Aquele rosto não lhe é estranho. Onde a erudita a viu antes?

-Pode deixar que eu assumo daqui, Quatro. - diz Eric assim que pousa seu olhar em sua acompanhante. - Ela está comigo.

Tobias tira suas mãos da mulher sem hesitar. Tudo o que ele não quer é ter problemas com o encrenqueiro do colega de facção. Ainda mais encrencas na presença de duas damas.

-Já que você diz, Eric, não estou mais aqui. - ele sorri para Jeanine e a cumprimenta. - Foi um prazer ajudá-la.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Quatro olha para a menina que permanece a seu lado e pergunta um pouco rude:

-Preciso mandar um convite para que você se apresse para o próximo treinamento, Tris?

A menina que observava a mulher coberta de negro à sua frente desperta com as palavras grosseiras do treinador.

-Já estou indo, Quatro. - a menina sorri para a moça e caminha em direção ao audacioso que a olha um tanto quanto impaciente.

Eric entrelaça seus dedos aos da erudita e os aperta com força.

-Foi por pouco. Você está bem?

Jeanine assente com a cabeça enquanto sussurra.

-Apenas tire-me daqui.

Conforme o casal se retira do quartel general da Audácia, Jeanine não consegue parar de pensar em outra coisa que não seja a loira familiar que a ajudara minutos atrás. E o que dizer a respeito de seu nome? Tris…. De onde ela o escutou? Quem possuía um nome semelhante? Talvez Tris seja um apelido. Mas, apelido do que, exatamente?

Quando finalmente chegaram à superfície, o carro de Jeanine já a aguarda. O motorista segura a porta para que a mulher possa acomodar-se no veículo.

-Te verei em breve? - pergunta Eric enquanto a puxa pela cintura e leva seus lábios aos dela com afinco.

-Daqui a duas semanas, meu caro. - a loira sorri conforme caminha em direção ao automóvel.

Parando à porta, Jeanine volta sua atenção ao audacioso e pergunta-lhe repentinamente:

-Eric, por curiosidade, quem é a jovem que estava com Quatro?

-É a Careta.

-Como?

-O nome dela é Tris. Ela veio da Abnegação.

O cérebro de Jeanine começa a funcionar com destreza. Tris não é um nome familiar, mas o fato dela ter sido da Abnegação a dá um sinal de alerta.

-Ela tem um sobrenome? Essa tal de Tris tem um sobrenome?

Eric sorri. Ele sabe exatamente o que a erudita está pensando. Claro que ele sabe onde a mulher pretende chegar.

-É Prior. - ele vê os olhos cinzentos da líder cintilarem. Como ele mesmo suspeitava, Jeanine sabia desde o início de quem se tratava.

-Beatrice. - sussurra a loira. - A filha do maldito Andrew Prior.

-Sim. A própria. Mas, você já sabia, não é mesmo?

-Não tinha certeza. Porém, agora que sei preciso te pedir um favor.

-Nem ao menos se dê ao trabalho de falar. Sei exatamente o que quer.

-Então posso voltar à Erudição certa de que você manterá seus olhos nessa menina, correto?

-Exatamente.

Jeanine senta-se confortavelmente no banco de trás do carro, abaixa o vidro filmado, retira os óculos escuros da face e sorri de maneira divertida ao menino.

-Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, eu prometo, faremos um verdadeiro estrago.

***FIM***


End file.
